Mystery Skulls: Playful Revenge
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Lewis has a flashback of what happened when he sees Arthur's metal arm for the first time, he decides to get his friend back for running away from him afterwards. Tickle story! :)


**I've been kicking this idea around and it finally kept bugging me until I decided to write it. :)**

 **This takes place during part of the animated music video "Ghost" and after it. Characters belong to MysteryBen27. The song "Ghost" belongs to Mystery Skulls. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Mystery Skulls: Playful Revenge**

Arthur watched in horror as he was trapped with the ghost standing right in front of him with an angry look on his face. Vivi tried to move towards them, but Mystery had grabbed the back of her sweater, keeping her back.

Lewis looked at Arthur and raised his hand, ready to hurt him. Arthur quickly placed both arms up to shield himself as he shivered in fear. The ghost was about to strike when he saw his reflection in Arthur's metal arm. That metal arm made Lewis pause and his mind flashed back to before he became a ghost.

Arthur didn't have a metal arm then and his skin had been turning green.

The blond boy looked up to see the ghost had paused and took advantage of that, grabbing Vivi and running out of the mansion with Mystery running ahead. All three jumped into the van and Arthur practically floored it to get away from the mansion.

Lewis blinked and noticed they were gone. A tear escaped his eye before he took a deep breath and turned to some of the Deadbeats. "We'll rest for a bit," he said. "Then, I'll send you out to find them."

They nodded.

The next morning, Arthur woke up and saw Vivi was up and Mystery was beside her. "Arthur? Are you okay?" She asked him, concerned.

He nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Um, do you think we can take a break from this for a bit? Like a week, maybe?"

She nodded, surprising him that she was agreeing with him on that. "Yeah, I need a break too," she said. "I've actually been wanting one since we did that case the other night."

Arthur nodded. "Okay," he said.

The day went by peacefully, but when Vivi decided to take a shower and Arthur let Mystery out into the back yard a few hours before sunset and went back to his room, he was surrounded by Deadbeats and he went to cry out, but in a flash, he found himself gagged and tied up before the small ghosts picked him up and flew off with him, heading back to the Mansion.

Arthur's fear level skyrocketed when the Deadbeats brought him inside the mansion and into a bedroom where Lewis was waiting for them. "Very good," the ghostly skeleton said to the Deadbeats as they placed their captive on the bed. "If the other two come, don't lead them up here right away. You remember what I told you earlier about them?"

The Deadbeats nodded and left when Lewis dismissed them. He now turned to Arthur, who was struggling harder to get free of his bonds. "I need to get my revenge on you," he said to the bound boy, making the blonde-haired boy flinch in fear and shiver. Lewis saw the metal left arm and let out a sigh. "I can't believe I forgot," he said softly.

He felt Arthur's still fearful, but now somewhat curious gaze on him and he turned to see the boy had a look of confusion on his face. "I remembered seeing green when I was pushed from behind and I whirled around to see what was going on," the ghostly skeleton explained, making the captive boy flinch. "Your metal arm reminded me of that yesterday, which I'm glad it did. I had nearly forgotten after I became like this."

He now went up to the shivering Arthur and carefully removed the gag. "But before I came out of my flashback, you ran off again," he said, giving the blonde-haired boy a stern look. "So, I'm going to get my revenge on you now."

Whimpering, Arthur looked up at Lewis in horror. "Lewis," he said in a remorseful voice that the ghost heard before chuckling, to Arthur's confusion.

"It was always easy to scare you," Lewis said as he reached down and began squeezing Arthur's knees, making him yelp. "And your knees were so sensitive. I bet that hasn't changed."

Arthur tried to hold in his laughter as the ghost continued gently squeezing the sensitive knees, but Lewis suddenly grabbed Arthur's legs with one arm and held them straight before digging his fingers into the back of the knees.

"AHHH! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Arthur laughed out.

"Ah-ha! I knew your knees were still sensitive," Lewis said with a chuckle before giving Arthur a break to catch his breath.

Arthur looked up at Lewis. "I thought you wanted revenge," he said in confusion.

"I am getting my revenge on you, Arthur," said the ghostly skeleton with a chuckle as he untied the bound boy's wrists, but made sure his ankles were still bound before his hands moved to Arthur's sides. "For running from me before I came out of my flashback remembering what really happened in that cave."

The blonde-haired boy flinched. "You…know what happened?" He asked.

Lewis nodded, gently poking Arthur's sides to get him to laugh a little. "You'd never hurt anyone, Arthur," he said. "And I know that because I know you."

Arthur squirmed as he felt the ghostly skeleton's fingers now tickle him full blast on his sides, laughing as Lewis sped up the tickling. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Lewis said teasingly, making Arthur laughed harder. "You always hated being teased and tickled at the same time," the ghostly skeleton said before letting the boy have another break.

The blonde-haired boy would have squirmed away, but with his ankles still bound and feeling worn out from the tickle torture, he was getting tired. He felt a large hand ruffle his hair and saw it was Lewis. "Lewis, why aren't you…upset?" Arthur asked.

"I was, after I forgot what had happened," Lewis said before gently grabbing Arthur's left metal arm and running one hand up and down the arm gently. "That cave cost the team dearly."

Arthur winced, but Lewis gently squeezed his shoulder. "Arthur, it's okay," he said, feeling his friend's shoulders slump. The ghostly skeleton didn't like seeing that and suddenly pinned the boy down. "I'm going to get your stomach!" He said teasingly.

The blonde-haired boy instantly began laughing and tried to push the pink-haired skeleton away and shield his stomach, but Lewis just chuckled and gently grabbed Arthur's hands before suddenly blowing a raspberry into the unprotected stomach, making the blonde-haired boy shriek louder while some of the Deadbeats came in and helped Lewis by tickling the trapped boy's tickle spots and Arthur was laughing so hard he was rapidly running out of breath.

The ghostly skeleton chuckled and stopped, motioning the Deadbeats away. "Did Vivi and Mystery come?" He asked them.

They nodded and one of them opened the door to reveal the two. Vivi glanced in cautiously while Mystery slowly moved into the room. Arthur lightly tapped Lewis' shoulder and indicated down to his bound feet, making his friend chuckle before he undid the bonds and helped him up.

Mystery stopped in front of Lewis, who put his hand out calmly. "Hey, boy," he said to him.

Sensing that this ghost was calmer than before, Mystery allowed Lewis to give him an ear scratch. Seeing that Mystery was calm and Arthur was alright, Vivi approached and Lewis moved towards her, standing in front of her and taking his blue, cracked heart and very gently taking one of her hands and placing the heart in her hand.

She took it and watched it turn gold again and it opened to reveal her and Lewis when he had been human. "Lewis? Is that really you?" She asked.

Arthur came up to them. "Who else beside you knew that my knees were super sensitive?" He asked.

Vivi smiled and looked up at the ghost before she hugged him. Lewis instantly returned the hug and pulled Arthur into the hug too.

"Lewis?" Vivi asked.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Will you join us again, as a teammate?" Arthur asked.

Lewis smiled. "Of course," he said while hugging Vivi and sneakingly poked Arthur's side, making him chuckle and flinch a bit, but he wasn't afraid of him anymore.

The friends were reunited once again.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
